Did she make your heart beat faster than I could?
by Salvation's Song
Summary: "Did she give you what you hoped for? Oh, nights of loveless love, I hope it made you feel good, knowing how much I adored you." Multi-chapter sequel to Happier. Astoria still loves Draco, but another has stolen her attentions, one who also knows hurt. Perhaps Shakespeare was right, these violent delights do have violent ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Astoria looked around the two bedroom Muggle flat that Lucius and Narcissa had bought for her. The least they could do after their son had forced her out of the house. She decided that it would be better to live in Muggle London, that way she would be less likely to run into Draco.

The divorce was slow coming, as most wizard divorces were. She had read in some gossip magazine that Hermione Granger, formally Weasley, had been married to Ron Weasley the Muggle way, so she was already divorced and probably living in the manor. It had been a year and five months since Draco had told her that he was leaving her. It was almost Christmas now and Astoria was missing the way the manor was decorated and the way it smelt like baking cookies.

Narcissa had invited her to their Christmas party, mentioning that Hermione would not be attending. The Malfoys were no longer angry with what Draco had done, but Narcissa was still a little bitter. She had mention that she liked Hermione well enough, she just wished that things had happened differently.

A giggle from the smaller bedroom dragged Astoria out of her thoughts. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. In the room sat her now six year old son, Scorpius. He was using the toy broom that Lucius had given him last week.

"Look mummy!" Scorpius cried, "I'm flying!"

Astoria brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her laughter, "Indeed you are."

She watched her son zoom around his room for a few more minutes before she heard a knock on the door.

"Scorpius, put your things away please," Astoria said before closing the door to his room.

The one downside to living in Muggle London was that her son had to hide who he was.

Astoria looked through the peephole, sighed and then opened the door.

"You're late," she greeted.

"I was busy," the person replied, making his way into the flat.

"I'm sure you were," Astoria muttered under her breath as she shut the door.

The person sighed, "I'm trying to be civil with you for the sake of our son, please don't make this any more difficult."

Astoria rolled her eyes before making her way into the kitchen, Draco following her. "Have you told him?" Draco asked, glancing down the hallway.

"No, but I think he understands anyway," Astoria replied, going into the fridge to pour herself some milk.

Draco nodded, "Yes, I suppose he does."

Astoria put the milk away and turned around so her back was to the counter, facing Draco. He looked at the countertop, his fingers drumming against it.

The papers had been signed, finalizing was what the problem was. Well, that and unbinding them from each other. The "binding" of two people on their wedding day was an accent tradition. It was a long process because it was never meant to be undone. It was part of the reason why people did away with the tradition. Astoria still didn't understand why her parents had forced her and Draco into it.

_"What about custody?" Her mother had asked her one day._

_"I have full custody, but Draco can see him whenever he pleases."_

Astoria sighed, this time pulling herself out of her own thoughts. Draco glanced up at her before looking back down. Sometimes Astoria wondered if he regretted everything. If he regretted marrying her, or if he regretted his affair. Maybe he regretted both, maybe he regretted neither. Astoria couldn't, nor would she ever, know. Once she had thought that she knew him. Knew every ounce of him. Now, he was a stranger. He was the man she had once loved and if she was being honest with herself, the man she still loved.

He was the father of her only child, now matter what she would love him. He had hurt her, he had humiliated her, but still she loved him. And she hated herself for it.

Daphne had told her that Hermione was becoming impatient, that she suspected Draco was dragging his feet. Astoria scoffed, for such a bright woman, she could be incredibly stupid. Astoria wondered if Draco had even told Hermione about the binding. It was old, something nobody practiced. Astoria would be surprised if Hermione even knew about it. Which, with her obvious and uncharacteristic impatience, she did not.

Astoria longed to question him about it, if her suspicions were true. But she could not bring herself to do it.

"Mummy?" Scorpius' voice echoed through the flat, "Mummy where are you?"

"In the kitchen, sweetheart," Astoria replied. Scorpius had never been a clingy child, but now he stuck to her like glue. Afraid that she too would leave.

Scorpius made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He immediately ran to her, his little arms wrapping around her leg. Draco watched, it had been two weeks since he'd seen his son, as he had been France for a business trip. He knew that whatever relationship he had had with his son before was slowly deteriorating, and that saddened him.

Astoria glanced at Draco before kneeling down to Scorpius' level, whisper in his ear. Scorpius looked at his mother before slowly letting go of her and making his way over to his father. He looked at Draco, unsure of what to do. He knew who he was of course, but he was confused by his presence as well. His mother rarely spoke of him, both sets of his grandparents told him that his father was a good man, he just made stupid decisions. That confused Scorpius most of all. How could a man be smart, but still make stupid decisions? And why did his mother seem to avoid talking about his father when asked about him? But most importantly, why did he have to leave his old house and come to this new one? And, would his father be joining him?

Draco met his son's gaze, smiling at him before he moved to pick Scorpius up. "Hey buddy," Draco said as he placed Scorpius on his lap. "How have you been?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

"Just okay? Why? What's wrong?" Draco asked, glancing at Astoria before looking back at his son.

"Mummy still makes me take naps even though I told her I was too old and that I'm not tired," Scorpius complained, causing Draco to laugh.

"Count yourself lucky, Scorpius. Some people don't get to take naps."

Scorpius' eyes widened, "Who doesn't get to?"

"Adults mostly,' Draco replied, watching Scorpius closely.

"I can't wait to be an adult," Scorpius said. "Then, I'll never have to take naps again."

Draco laughed again, "You say that now, but when you're my age you'll be wishing that you could take naps."

Scorpius firmly shook his head, "No, I won't. I don't like naps, I can't wait to be an adult."

"Oh, hush now, Scorpius," Astoria said, smiling. "You'll give your poor mother a heart attack."

Scorpius' eyes widened again, this time in worry, "Oh, no, mummy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I don't want you to have a heart attack."

Astoria moved over to where Draco was sitting and placed her hand on Scorpius' back, "It's okay, Scorpius. I was just joking, I'm fine. I promise."

Scorpius nodded then started wriggling in his father's lap, "Daddy, can you put me down? I want to get my broom."

Draco placed Scorpius on the floor and watched as his son left the kitchen, "Broom?"

Astoria sighed, "Your father decided it was time he learned how to fly."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course he did."

Astoria knew that Lucius had wanted Scorpius to learn how to ride a broom, but she also knew that Lucius buying Scorpius a broom was his way of getting back at Draco. If they were still together, Astoria would have told Draco to not let his father get to him, but now she sided with Lucius. In fact, she found the whole thing comical.

* * *

Draco only stayed an hour after that, teaching Scorpius how to ride a broom properly and helping Astoria make dinner for the three of them. After which he left, promising Scorpius that he would be back on Saturday.

Astoria was picking up Scorpius' toys as he got into bed, "Mummy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Astoria asked, putting the toys in their correct place.

"Does daddy still love me?"

Astoria turned around so fast she thought she'd be sick, "What?"

Scorpius shrunk into his bed, watching his mother carefully as she made her way over to him.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Astoria asked gently as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

The six year old bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders. Astoria sighed, "Of course he does, Scorpius."

"Does he still love you?" Scorpius asked.

Astoria licked her lips, her breathe caught in her throat, "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_And if you're in love then you are the lucky one, cause most of us are bitter over someone. Setting fire to our insides for fun, to distract our hearts from ever missing them, but I'm forever missing him…_

Draco had kept his word, visiting on that Saturday and even after he got out of work later that week. Astoria hated to admit that she did doubt him. He had disappointed before, but never Scorpius. Never their son.

Astoria still maintained that Draco felt as though he had a lot to make up for when it came to Scorpius. She remembered him telling her while she was pregnant that he wanted to be a better father than his ever was. Astoria liked to believe that he succeeded twice over.

Tonight Draco was coming over to watch Scorpius while Astoria went out to a business dinner, he had suggested that he watch Scorpius at her flat rather than the manor. Astoria didn't understand his reasoning for that. If he were to introduce Scorpius to Hermione as more than just a friend then he had better do it soon, Scorpius would be less likely to ask questions. What did Draco plan to do if he ever married Hermione? Would Scorpius not be invited? And what of her two children?

Astoria had heard from a colleague at work that Ron Weasley had full custody of the two children he and Hermione had together. It had surprised when she was told that Hermione had practically given them to Ron. Hermione never struck as the type to just walk away from her kids, but then again, Hermione didn't strike her as the type to have an affair either.

She assumed she wasn't being fair towards Hermione, it wasn't just her fault. Draco had played his part in all of this, and played it very well. She assumed Ron blamed it all on Draco, as she knew that Ron never liked him. The fact that she and Weasley would have something in common other than their pure-blood humored her to no ends.

After Draco arrived and brief pleasantries were exchanged, Astoria walked towards her designated apparition spot. The dinner would be held at her boss' home, and she assumed every person connected would be there. Maybe she would see Ron Weasley. The thought made her smile, if only a little.

Maybe it was the fact that she felt like she would have somebody who understood what she was going through, and the knowledge that she would talk to them, that made her so happy. The others: Her mother, Daphne, Narcissa, even Draco all tried to understand what she was going through. But the first three had never had their husband cheat on them, and the fourth was her cheating husband.

If Astoria looked back on it now, she would be able to pinpoint the exact moment his affair began. She knew what made him turn away from her and into Hermione's welcoming arms.

Almost as welcoming as the arms in which she was now encased. "You should probably be more careful."

Astoria looked up at the person whose arms had wrapped around her, holding her steady incase she fell again. She smiled, a shy smile that showed her embarrassment, "Sorry, lost in my thoughts I suppose."

The man grinned at her, "It seems as though you always are."

Astoria would be lying if she said she didn't notice the way he had looked at her before everything had happened. She was used to the looks men gave her, married or not. Draco used to tell her that she was far too beautiful for her own good, that he would have to lock her away somewhere so no man would ever bestow her with looks of want again. But this man was a good man, one who worked hard and loved his wife, kissed his kids goodnight and forgot about her. She was pretty, but he was in love with the women who had broken his heart.

Astoria wondered if he would ever stop loving her.

She wondered if she would ever stop loving Draco.

"Well, I do have a lot to think about," she replied, the man's arms finally retracting from her.

His grin turned into a sad sort of smile, "Yes, I suppose you do."

Astoria eyed him for a moment before offering a smile, "Shall we proceed to this dinner?"

He nodded, stepping back to allow her to go first, "Never ceases to amaze me how big this house is."

Astoria laughed, "Well, he is the Minister of Magic, doesn't he deserve a big house?"

Casual small talk, something Astoria had always hated. By her companions answers, she assumed that he did not like it either. Or maybe everything that had happened had made him more cautious about who he was open with. Afraid of being hurt.

She could understand him on that note.

"Ron!" A voice from somewhere on their left cried out, causing both to jump when the voice moved closer and pulled the surprised redhead into a hug.

Ginny Weasley now Potter smiled at her older brother, "Harry is looking for you, I left him somewhere near the stairs."

Ron nodded once, shooting a quick smile to Astoria before he hurried to find his brother-in-law. Ginny watched him go before turning to Astoria, "Astoria, it's been awhile."

Her tone seemed cool, which made Astoria wonder if she was being blamed for not being able to keep her husband's interest. It also made Astoria wonder how Ginny was dealing with all of this. Ron was her older brother, but Hermione was her best friend. Astoria thanked Rowena that she did not have a brother and that Daphne and Draco were not as close as people assumed they would be.

"It has," Astoria nodded. Her eyes swept the place, looking for anybody from her department, any means of escaping.

Ginny continued to watch Astoria, in truth Ginny blamed nobody for what had happened. What's done is done, she had once told her husband. There was nothing they could do.

People and their feelings towards one another changed. That was life.

No, if Ginny pointed blame at anybody, it would be herself. She knew of Hermione's changing feelings towards Draco and did nothing. Simply assuming they would work themselves out. She did not know that they would work themselves out in this particular way.

Ginny released a soft sigh, "It was nice seeing you again, Astoria. Truly."

Astoria smiled a small smile, nodding again.

After Ginny left Astoria released a sigh, she didn't know that she had been holding her breath. If she were honest with herself, she would be able to admit that the Weasley family, and their extended family, scared her. Their family dynamic was one she had never dealt with before and she didn't know how to handle herself around them.

Astoria sighed again, "This could possibly be the longest night of my life."

* * *

**A/N:** Second chapters and I have a hate/hate relationship. I hate writing them, and they hate working for me. This is more of a filler chapter, I guess. I just wanted to have Ron be in the story. Hermione won't be introduced until later when I feel confident about writing her. So, yeah. Here's chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_Will you stay with me my love? Till we're old and grey. I don't wanna be alone when these bones decay..._

"Daddy! Look, look!" An excited six year old called. His father made his way to the boy, smiling at what his son was pointing at.

"Ice skating?" Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Scorpius nodded, his whole body bouncing up and down with excitement. "Can we do it? Please, please, please?"

Astoria hid her laugh behind her hand causing Draco to scowl at her before turning back to their son with a sigh, "Well, I _suppose_ we could."

Scorpius let out a squeal, running over to the man renting skates. "Be careful!" Astoria yelled after him, shaking her head.

"I don't know why you decided on coming here, Astoria. Out of all places," Draco complained as they made their way to Scorpius.

Astoria looked at her almost ex-husband out of the corner of her eye and sighed, "I don't want people talking. If we went somewhere else, rumors would start again. And besides, New York City is beautiful during this season."

"And awfully crowed," Draco mumbled to which Astoria rolled her eyes.

Draco sighed, he had to admit Astoria was right; after his continued visits to her flat people had begun to talk, suspecting things. They had both agreed to public drop-offs, the rumors ceased not long after. His relationship with Hermione was already on the rocks, the divorce taking longer with the ministry refusing to undo the marriage bond. If he was honest with himself he'd admit a part of him wanted the rumors to be true, that he wanted something to be going on between him and Astoria.

The first time he'd had that thought was after a fight with Hermione, he sat alone in his office when he thought of how easier life with Astoria had been. How easy it still was. He felt ashamed when he realized that he was more than willing to have an affair with the woman he was trying to divorce. He supposed it was because she was the mother of his only son and the woman who had accepted him after everything he had done.

It was normal to miss what had been.

When the pair reached their son, he was jumping up and down and the man renting the skates was smiling at him, clearly amused by the boy's excitement. Draco payed the amount for three pairs of skates, helping Scorpius into his before putting on the pair he'd gotten for himself.

Draco and Astoria each held onto one of their son's hands, helping him make his way across the ice. Laughing with Scorpius' infectious laugh.

After the trio went back to their hotel, Astoria handed Scorpius a mug of hot chocolate with a soft, "careful, it's hot". She went and sat across Draco at the kitchen table, sipping her hot chocolate.

"When do you have to be back?" Astoria asked, setting her mug down to watch Draco's face.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed, "After Christmas. I most likely won't be able to see Scorpius for a while."

Astoria's finger idly traced the top of her mug, her only response being a simple nod. She had figured as much, seeing as how he had canceled his last two business trips to be with their son. She looked over at Scorpius, "Did you tell him yet?"

"And what? Ruin his Christmas?" Draco asked, eyes narrowing at the woman across from him.

Astoria sighed, "Better to tell him sooner rather than later, Draco."

"You think I don't know that? I'll tell him before I go," Draco replied, his voice hardening. "Like I planned."

"Don't get mad at me," Astoria said, looking back at Draco, her own eyes narrowing as she observed him.

Draco scowled at her for the second time that day, turning his head to look anywhere but at her. Astoria gritted her teeth, standing to walk over to Scorpius and sitting next to him, keeping her eyes on the television that played some Muggle Christmas special.

Draco sat, staring at the wall before he finally got up and made his way out of the hotel room, deciding that he needed to take a walk.

Scorpius looked up as the door closed, frowning, "Mummy, where did daddy go?"

Astoria looked away from the television, her eyes going to the door then to her son, "Probably just for a walk, don't worry, he'll be back soon."

* * *

It was past eleven when Draco entered the hotel room, he didn't expect anyone to be up, but when he turned and saw Astoria sitting at the kitchen table he sighed.

"What now?" Draco asked, closing the door behind him, gently despite his current mood.

"'What now?' Really, Draco? That's all you have to say?" Astoria questioned, standing now.

"Yes, that's all I have to say, and it's all I will say on the subject, now goodnight," Draco replied, making his way to his bedroom before Astoria stopped him.

"Don't walk away from me, I'm not done talking to you."

Draco looked at her, gritting his teeth, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh, there's plenty," Astoria said. "You can't just leave and come back and expect everything to be okay. That's not how it works."

"But it is, and do you know why?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing at her. Before Astoria could reply, Draco grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes widened, her breathing speeding up. He'd only trapped her between a wall like this once, and that was the day he left. She thought she could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Draco," her voice came out like a whisper, but it seemed to wake him up. His grip on her arms loosened, but he did not back away. Astoria watched him, her eyes still wide, though her breathing was now slowing down. She licked her lips and his eyes fell to her lips, seemingly entranced.

Before she could process what was happening, his mouth was on hers. His breath tasted like alcohol and mint, it was deliciously intoxicating and she found herself responding to him. His hands slipped her waist, pulling her closer. Astoria's arms wrapped around his neck at their own accord, her lips following his after he pulled away.

He stared at her, torn between wanting to kiss her again and walking away; one of which he knew was the right thing to do and the other was wrong. He had never been a good person, even after everything. He was put in Slytherin for a reason besides his pureblood. _This must be the reason_, he thought. Because he never thought he'd been more tempted to do anything as he was tempted to take Astoria against the very wall the was currently supporting her. Not even the temptation he'd felt with Hermione had been this strong.

That made his mind stop the visions it was having. _Hermione._

"I'm sorry," Draco said before turing on his heel and walking to his bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Astoria felt dizzy. She felt like her heart was going to explode from the way it beat in her chest. She felt as though her lungs had collapsed and her mind was nothing but a melted version of its former self. She was confused and she hated it. She hated him.

* * *

**A/N: **Lmao, what are updates. Sorry this is a month and eleven days late, I've been extremely busy with school and every spare moment was spent reading Darling Pan fanfics and sleeping. I have twelve days of winter break so if I have the time, there will be another update. Maybe. Yeah so, kaybye.


End file.
